


The dark heir

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Sirius Black, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story contains incest between father and daughter, extreme sexual situations and torture and rape. If you don't like it, please don't read.
Relationships: Orion Black/Sirius Black, Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The dark heir

Siriana was bored, she never liked pureblood parties like the one right now. They are so boring, even though they hate each other, they talk to each other sweetly to make allies and betrothals for their children with the best families. Like her Aunt Druella trying to persuade Lord Lestrange to let her daughter Bell-bitch, oops Bellatrix betrothed to his heir Rodolphus Lestrange or her uncle Cygnus doing the same with Lord Malfoy for Narcissa. Andromeda already ran away and they don't want their other two daughters to be like her.

Meanwhile her own mother Walburga trying to make a betrothal between her and any stupid person, she almost made a betrothal with Crabbe for her. If it wasn't for her father, her mother would've signed it. Walburga wants her daughter to marry a pureblood, she doesn't care if he is stupid like Crabbe or Goyle. Walburga is already upset that she is sorted in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. 

Siriana sighed and went to the gardens for some fresh air. She is not a blood traitor as her mother calls her every time, she was sorted into Gryffindor only because she wanted to fool Dumbledore. She may not be a pureblood supremacist but she will do anything for the dark lord, he is powerful and her father trusts him. Siriana vowed to help the dark lord win even if she had to get sorted into Gryffindor and listen her mother rant every time.

Siriana felt a familiar pair of arms around her waist, she leaned back into his chest. He kissed her exposed neck and bit lightly not to leave any marks as the party is still not over. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. He licked her neck before turning her around to kiss her lips. Siriana gave herself to him completely and let him thrust his tongue into her mouth. They pulled back when they had to breathe.

Siriana smiled at her father and pecked his lips once more. Orion was not satisfied though and kissed her once more. Siriana had to push him away.

"Father, someone might come and see us. We don't want it right?" She tried to move but his hold was tight. 

"It's hard to keep my hands to myself. You know how sexy you look in this dress. I saw some people looking at you with lust in their eyes." Orion's hand were on her ass squeezing them making her moan. 

Siriana still remembers that day when she lost her virginity to her father. She knows that it is wrong to want to sleep with your own father but she can't help. She heard enough from Bellatrix and Narcissa to know about sex and she even got the talk from Walburga when she returned from her third year. She was fourteen at the time and saw Orion storm angrily to his study. Dumbledore must've done something, she thought bitterly. 

Siriana checked to see her mother and brother out of the house and went to her father's study. He was drinking fire whiskey. She locked the room so that they won't be disturbed and went towards him and knelt. Orion looked at her questioningly but she moved to remove his belt and unzip his trousers, Orion was in shock at what his daughter was doing that he groaned when he felt her lick his cock.

He placed the glass of Fire whiskey on the table and tried to stop her but the stubborn glint in her eyes stopped him. She sucked and licked him making him hard and soon he was cumming in her mouth. She drank as much as she could. 

"Ana, what....? I... This....." He stuttered as he regained his senses. Siriana stood in front of him, his cum still dripping from her chin.

"Father, I know that I shouldn't have this type of feelings for you but I do. I want you. I want to sleep with you. I want to have sex with you. I want you to be my first. I want you to be the one to take my virginity. We can keep it quiet, only between us. Please, Father." She begged him.

Orion looked at her shocked. He thought about what she said and looked at her to know if she is honest about this. Incest was not uncommon in Black family, he himself married his first cousin. Even though they never married their daughters, he can sleep with her. Who is he to say no to such a nice offer? He smirked at her.

Orion pushed her onto his desk and spread her legs, she was about to ask what he was doing but stopped when her skirt was lifted and her knickers were ripped. His fingers were touching her private parts, she can't help but moan when he started licking her pussy and sucking on her clit. She moaned and felt something building in her lower belly and with a shout she came.

Siriana was panting after her first orgasm. She looked at her father who was grinning at her. She smiled back tiredly. He stood as he was not done yet but she stopped him.

"Father, I don't want my first time on a desk." Orion nodded and apparated to her bedroom and locked it with every spell he knows. He removed their clothes with a wave of his hand and laid her on her bed looking at her hungrily. She was still a small girl. She will grow into a very beautiful young woman soon. He kissed her on lips while positioning himself to enter her. He slowly entered her making her wince a little.

Siriana felt pain but she knew that it will soon turn into pleasure if Bella and cissy were right. He stayed still for sometime and let her adjust, she nodded to tell him to move and he slowly thrusted in and out of her pussy which soon turned fast and he was thrusting her into the mattress. Her pain turned into pleasure and she was moaning into his neck. He was kissing her neck and biting leaving marks. He lowered himself to her breasts and started sucking one while his other hand played with the other. 

"Fa-Father I'm-" "Cum for me dear." She came for the second time with a shout. He moved to her other side of the neck and with a bite making her bleed a bit he came inside her. She already learnt contraceptive spells and casted one on her as she didn't want to get pregnant at fourteen. 

Siriana came back from her thoughts when Orion bit her neck gently. She remembers her father didn't let her leave the bed for most of the day and he was back to her room that night, she was so sore the next day but she was happy, she is glad that she did what she did that day. She never regretted seducing her father. 

Orion's hands lifted her skirt and he smirked when his fingers touched her uncovered pussy. She blushed at his smirk. He asked her not to wear any undergarments before coming here. His hands started teasing her. 

"Father, please stop. Someone might come. We don't want to get caught." She tried to remove his hand but he pushed her so she was leaning against the tree and he kneeled in front of her. 

"I don't care. I want to eat my dessert now. The dessert they are serving inside is tasteless compared to this." He lifted her skirt more and spread her legs.

"Father, you just ate me out before coming here. I'm still sore from the fucking last night and morning." She pleaded with him. Orion likes to fuck her every moment they are alone or wants to eat her out. He fucked her in every room at Grimmauld place even in front of the portraits who just watched in fascination and never told Walburga about them. 

Now a days as she returned from her sixth year, her father is even more active and is pulling her into an empty room all the time. She is even more sore than ever due to the constant fucking. Dumbledore is trying to pass laws about dark wizards and witches which is making her father frustrated and is very rough with her after Wizengamot Meetings but he will hold her in his arms after fucking her hard and fucks her again. Sometimes, he makes her take his cock deep into her throat. He uses her mouth as he likes. She became his whore and she has no problem with it.

"Just once, Ana. I just want to eat my dessert." He looked into her eyes and his fingers were teasing her clit making her knees weak. She moaned and he took the chance to bury his face into her pussy. Her hands tangled into his black hair as he started licking her. She is really sensitive that she came within a few moments, she groaned as he didn't stop and made her cum two more times. He cleaned her pussy and wiped his face before standing up.

Siriana hit him on the chest as he stood. "You told only once." She accused him. He kissed her effectively stopping her accusations. 

"Anyways the reason I came out was to talk to you." He said after kissing her for a while. She looked at him accusingly. "Whose fault is it?" Orion smiled at her.

"We should go in. I will talk to you when I come to your room at night." Siriana groaned as Orion left without giving her a chance to argue about that. She still doesn't regret her decision but her father is too demanding. She shook her head and went inside.

Lucius came to her as soon as she entered. She looked at him questioningly. They are friends but they don't talk much in public as they don't want to raise suspicions 5hst she is friendly with death eaters. Lucius kissed her knuckles. 

"Heiress Black, the dark lord wants to meet you the day you go back to your seventh year. Your father will bring you to the dark lord." Lucius whispered not wanting anyone else to hear. Only a few people know that she is dark and not light and they are the dark lord, her father, Malfoy and Lestrange men. 

Siriana nodded her head. She wondered what the dark lord wants to talk to her. Maybe that was what father wants to say her but, she shook her head to clear those thoughts. Rodolphus came towards her.

"Heiress Black" He kissed her knuckles. "I heard your mother agreeing to your betrothal with Goyle." He drawled. "Last time it was Crabbe and now it is Goyle. I think you are just wasting your time not killing her already." He sneered looking at Walburga who was talking to his mother, surely about his betrothal with Bellatrix.

"As soon as the dark lord becomes the minister. She will be out of the picture. If my father becomes widowed, the other purebloods will force him to re-marry." She looked at Orion who was talking to Abraxas, Lord Malfoy and Romulus, Lord Lestrange. They know about her relation with Orion

"Hmm, you are going to your seventh year now, right?" She nodded at Lucius. "Who is the head girl? Surely, it is not that mudblood Evans." She grimaced.

"Unfortunately, 'Dolphus. She is the head girl and James is the head boy." Both Lucius and Rodolphus sneered. 

"What is the old man thinking making that mudblood head girl? You are more talented than her. Potter , we know he bullies Slytherins so that Dumbledore won't doubt him, so he is best for head boy but Evans?" Lucius said angrily.

"He is becoming old and he want to keep her fucktoy happy" Rodolphus chuckled, making the other two laugh slightly. 

"You really think Evans spreads her legs for Dumbledore?" Siriana asked them curiously. They snorted at her slightly.

"We saw her sucking his cock in her second year. She was just a hole for Dumbledore but she sees him as if he is some god." Rodolphus said quietly.

"Ana, be careful with him. You are in seventh year and he won't hesitate to force you on to his bed. Every girl in our house was forced onto his bed. The minister is a fool and as we are Slytherins, no one would listen to us. He is a perverted fool. He loves to sleep with young girls and even boys. We were heirs to some high houses so he never came to us. He would place memory charm after forcing you. Always be with James or Remus." Lucius warned her looking at her seriously. Siriana nodded at him.

She never knew that Dumbledore was such a person, he always acted like a caring grandfather, hmm, it was all an act afterall. As she is in her seventh year, she can go out every weekend and return on Monday morning. She wants to use this to her benefit and be away from Dumbledore as much as possible.

"I think, Evans being head girl is useful for me." At their questioning looks. "If I became the head girl, I couldn't go out every weekend due to the head girl duties. Now, I'll go home every friday night and go back Monday morning." She explained to them.

"Hmm, no need to wait to get laid by Orion till Yule break. You can have sex every weekend." Rodolphus teased her making her blush. Lucius chuckled slightly at her blush. Siriana tried to glare at them but ended up smiling at them. 

"What about you two? Bellatrix and Narcissa, huh?" She asked them. They groaned and made a face making her laugh. They hate both Black sisters with passion, Rodolphus because Bellatrix is mad and Lucius because Narcissa is too clingy and likes to show off. Also, they are interested in men not women.

"Basti is going to kill us if we marry them. He loves us too much to let us live after marrying them instead of him." Lucius groaned. Lucius and Rodolphus are in a triad relationship with Rabastan who is just an year younger than them and is three years elder to her. They like her are keeping it secret till the dark lord wins. 

Siriana laughed some more, they talked for a while before it was time to go home and get fucked senseless by her father as he is not going to let her sleep till he is thoroughly satisfied. She groaned as she realised that she won't be getting any sleep and her soreness is only going to increase. 

James Potter laid on his bed thinking how he is going to explain Dumbledore and his parents why he didn't want to marry that slut Evans. Seriously, they want him to marry her. He is heir to Potter house, he is disgusted how his parents follow Dumbledore blindly. His mother even sleeps with that old man and his father lets her. 

He accidentally saw them shagging when he was going to kitchen as he was hungry midnight. James sighed and rubbed his eyes. Only, Ana can solve this now. He will talk to her as soon as they board the train.

Remus rubbed his lover's shoulders and turned him to face him. He kissed his forehead and hugged him to his chest. Remus didn't know what to say. James looked into Remus' eyes and kissed him on the lips. 

"Sorry, Remy." He sighed and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to loose you. I'm not my parents to follow Dumbledore blindly. I don't care what he is doing. I don't want to marry that slut just because Dumbledore wants it. I don't even know why he wants me to marry her. Why doesn't he marry her himself. He is a monster. He rapes the students just for fun. My parents won't listen as my mother herself is one of Dumbledore's pet. I feel disgusted at myself to be their son. I just want to leave this country as soon as we graduate of the dark lord doesn't take over." James burrowed into Remus'chest. 

"As you say love, now do you think we can have another round?" Remus asked placing his hands on James' ass. James moaned and nodded into his chest. Remus was very quick to flip him onto his back.

Lord Slytherin also known as Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, You-know-who.... looked at the prophet next day with controlled fury. Dumbledore was successful in passing his law on dark wizards and witches, their wands will be traced by the ministry and if they use any dark spells they will be fined or sent to Azkaban with their wand snapped based on the spell. Dark magic is completely prohibited in the wizarding world right now. Even the borderline dark spells are prohibited. 

Marvolo started pacing in his study waiting for his most trusted to come. They can't let this stupid law ruin their lives. They are dark wizards and they need their magic to live. There are dark spells which are useful, all dark spells are not for harm. There are healing spells which are dark and work faster than the light ones. 

Marvolo looked at the 9 people sitting in his study and sat in his chair behind the desk. No one are happy with the law. They can't believe that their wand is going to be traced. Siriana is the first one to speak.

"My Lord, I know we planned that you will take Slytherin and Peverell Lordship after the war is over but I guess you should take them now and claim your seats in Wizengamot. Dumbledore can't pass such laws. He has no right, he may be the chief warlock but he is not a member of Wizengamot, he doesn't have any seats, he is in the Wizengamot as cheif warlock only because he defeated Grindelwald." The others can see anger in her eyes. 

Orion placed his hand on her thigh in comfort. Marvolo looked at her for sometime before nodding his head in agreement.

"I think you are right. I will go to the goblins today." Marvolo sighed. "James, I want the names of those who are completely under Dumbledore and who are forced to agree with him and the reasons. I want them as soon as possible." 

"Yes, my lord." James nodded. 

"My Lord, this morning I got a letter from Fudge saying that the minister is planning to send all dark creatures to Azkaban." Lucius said with a hint of disgust. 

Remus stiffened beside James, James squeezed his hand in support but he knows that he can't help if they pass that law. 

"The Goblins are ready to close the bank and confiscate all our gold if the ministry tries to control them." Rodolphus informed him.

"We have to solve this before it is too late to do something." Marvolo decided. He dismissed them except for Siriana. Orion kissed her before leaving. Siriana looked at the dark lord waiting for his orders. The dark lord motioned her towards him. 

Siriana knelt in front of him and undid his trousers and stroking his length with her hands making him relax. She locked the head of his cock, precum already leaking from it. She took it in her mouth and started sucking it. He groaned and put his hands in her hair and forced his entire length which is a bit longer and thicker than her father into her throat. She gagged a bit but didn't move. He didn't move his cock from the tight heat of her mouth. She didn't complain. 

Siriana is a whore, for her father and the dark lord. She loves them and has no problem if they use her like a toy as she knows they love her too. They are not like Dumbledore who will use her and throw her out later. After having sex with her father for an year, the dark lord asked her father permission to share her with Orion. Orion was shocked that the dark lord is asking him permission but agreed immediately as he didn't want to make him angry. 

Marvolo held her by her hair and moved her head up and down. She stroked his length with her tongue as much as possible. He increased his pace and started thrusting into her mouth instead of moving her head. She placed her hands on his knees for support and soon he was coming in her mouth. She swallowed everything. 

He loosened his hold on her hair and smiled down at her. His other hand stroked her cheek softly. She smiled back at him with love in her eyes. He brought her close and kissed her on the lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth and she let him dominate her. She likes it. Both her father and the dark lord dominating her. Using her to release their frustrations. She loves it. They love it too. 

The dark lord transfigured the desk into a bed and threw her on to the bed and vanishing her clothes. He knelt between her legs and looked at her body for few minutes hungrily with lust in his eyes. He saw her naked many times but he still looks her everytime with same hunger. 

Marvolo hissed something in parseltongue and her hands were tied to the head board and her legs were spread so wide and tied to the bed posts. Siriana blinked at that, they never tied her like this. He kissed her once more passionately making her gasp for air as he moved down to kiss her neck and collarbone. His hands were playing with her pussy making her moan. 

Siriana was sure that there will be so many marks on her body when they are done. She moaned more when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit it. He did the same with the other one. As she was sore from last two days she came within a few moments coating his hands with her juices. 

Marvolo brought his hands to her mouth and made her suck her own juices. He thrusted his fingers deep into her mouth making her gag but he didn't remove them. He made her lock clean his hand. He wiped his hand on her breasts and pinched the nipples hard to make her scream. He loves seeing her in pain. He loves her, yes but he likes causing pain to her. 

Marvolo moved down her body and looked at her pussy which was wet with her previous orgasm and her clit peeking out her folds. He used his fingers to open her lips and looked at the hole which was clenching around nothing. He blew air on it making her shiver. He locked her pussy making her moan. He pushed a finger into her, she is still tight due to the spells as both he and Orion likes her tight and in pain everytime they enter. 

He added another finger and soon four fingers were going in and out of her body and he entered his thumb and his whole fist is now inside her pussy. Her face is one of pain. He started pushing his fist in and out of her body making her moan and whimper at the pain and pleasure. His another hand came to play with her clit. 

Siriana didn't know what to do, she was feeling pleasure and pain both at the same time. The dark lord has his whole fist in her and the pain is so much but he is constantly hitting her prostate every time he goes in. She moaned loudly when her clit is teased. 

The dark lord pinched her clit hard making her whimper more in pain. He pulled it making the pain increase. She slapped her pussy and continued to spank her pussy while still thrusting his fist into her. 

She was coming for the second time and was already exhausted as she just slept two hours last night with Orion wanting to fuck her in every position on her bed and want to eat her every time or fucking her mouth or asshole all night. As she is going back to Hogwarts in a few days he didn't want to.mkss the chance.

The dark lord removed his hand and wiped his hand on her thighs. Soon he was entering her again but this time it was not.fist but his cock. She is still as tight as ever and the dark lord entered her hard making her scream. He enjoyed it. He was pounding into her fast and hard. She came again after a few thrusts but he was not done. He was still playing with her clit and she came three more.tkmes before he came inside her groaning. 

Siriana knows that he was not done. No, both her father and the dark lord are never done with fucking her just once. He didn't stop thrusting and continued. She doesn't know if she can take her father after going home. But no matter if she can or cannot he will fuck her and won't stop even if she falls asleep. She often wakes up with his cock buried deep.inside her pussy. 

Marvolo came inside her for the second time but not before she had four orgasms. She hoped he was done but no he positioned himself at her asshole and entered groaning at the even more tight hole then her pussy. He entered her roughly just like before. He fucked her asshole roughly. 

This continued the whole morning the dark lord fucking her every hole alternating between her mouth, pussy and asshole. She was more than exhausted when they were done. But she knows he is still angry at Dumbledore and he only.stopped as he had to go to the goblins. She can't sleep though as her father is frustrated too and is.waiting at home for her. 

The dark lord removed her bonds and hugged her with his face buried in her breasts. She hugged his neck making him bury deeper into her chest. His cock was still inside her pussy and he was on top of her. She likes his weight on her. She feels complete, her father too likes to bury his face into her chest and sleep on top of her after constant fucking. 

"I was too rough, I'm sorry." The dark lord mumbled into her chest making her shiver. She started running her hand through his hair making him sigh and he tilted his head so he was lying on her left breast. His hand was playing with her right one. She wonders why both of them like to play with her breasts while.sleeping. 

"It's fine, my lord. You are angry and frustrated at Dumbledore. You need to get it out of your body. I'm honoured that you can let out everything with me in any way possible." She said still running his fingers through his hair. He looked at her with his chin resting between her breasts. 

"I love you. No one understands me as much as you can. I'm lucky to have you." He kissed her on the lips gently. Her lips were red and swollen due to the previous kissing and biting.

"I love you to My Lord. More than you can imagine." She smiled at him. 

The dark lord went back to laying on her chest and playing with her nipples. He slept for an hour with her running her hands thought his hair and back of his neck before he had to go to Gringotts. 

Siriana stood up.wincing at the pain in her lower back and pussy. Even her jaw is hurting a little but not as much as her lower body. The dark lord looked at her concerned but she waved it off and dressed into the clothes that he conjured for her. 

He kissed her one more time more like snogged for a whole ten minutes before he led her to the floo to go back to her house and he apparated to Diagon Alley. Siriana sat beside her father at the dining table as it was time for lunch when she came back. 

Walburga sneered at her while Regulus just ignored her like always and ate his food. The lunch passed quietly with Kreacher bringing the dessert while glaring at Siriana making her glare back at the stupid elf who devotes her mother.

"I talked to Goyles. They agreed to for the betrothal between Siriana and Greg." Walburga looked at Orion pointedly. She didn't know why he cancelled the previous one with Crabbe. He was the best for the blood traitor whore. 

Orion clenched his hand under the table while glaring at Walburga. Siriana is his and the dark lord's, she has no right to agree for a betrothal between Ana and some stupid person who is a wizard only for namesake. 

"I already said that there is no need to make any betrothals for Ana. Why don't you understand a simple thing?" Orion said to her angrily. "Here, the old fool is making life hell for us dark wizards and witches and you are worried about a stupid betrothal? Are you a dark witch or not? Do you have any idea what will happen if the law is not cancelled?" 

"Stupid betrothal? That is the best for this whore. She is a traitor. No one from a nice pure blood family will make her their daughter in law. You should be happy that I convinced them to agree. The Crabbe's and Goyles are the only ones who will marry her." Walburga sneered at him. 

Orion dropped the spoon he was holding and looked at Walburga pointedly. "I'm the Lord to House of Black. The contract will be null and void if I don't agree. Do whatever you want, I will not sign the stupid contract." He sneered at her and stood up. "Come Ana" he ordered before.levaing the room

Siriana stood up.wincing inwardly but followed him fastly to his study. He pushed her to the door as soon as she entered and kissed her hard and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter without any fight. He kissed her thoroughly tasting what she ate at lunch before moving down her neck, He smirked at the marks on her neck.

"The dark lord left marks?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and hit him on the chest. "Father, he was angry just like you." 

Orion laughed before going back to kissing her. As she thought earlier, Orion was not too rough but he was hard enough with her and they didn't leave his study for hours. Siriana can't complain though, she loves them so much.

They went back to dark lord after dinner and he told them that he claimed Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell along with Ravenclaw. There is Ravenclaws blood in him too. They wanted to celebrate the start of their win with sex but she pleaded them and begged that she is so sore and can't take more fucking tonight. They tried to convince her atleast one time but she knows that if they start they won't stop and she held her ground till.they gave up and they slept in the dark lord's manor with Ana between both of them. Both of them hugged her tightly and slept.

The next Wizengamot meeting Dumbledore got his shock when he saw Tom in there and he tried to say that he is Voldemort but as there was no proof, they didn't arrest him. The dark lord with the information he got from James already spoke with some lords as Lord Peverell and got their support. 

The law that was passed on the dark wizards and witches was cancelled and the law on dark creatures is also banned. Instead there was a new law which will give equal laws to the creatures. It was a close call but it was passed and the dark side celebrated that night.

Soon, it was September first and both her lover's are reluctant to let her go. She smiled and kissed them and promised to come every week and spend whole time having sex. Their eyes darkened and before they stop her she left through the floo.

Dumbledore was not happy at the welcoming feast, Siriana suspected it maybe due to the new law. He called her to his office the next day and gave her hints about her sleeping with him but she a ted like she didn't hear or didn't understand and left the office. She wished the year rot end fast as she didn't want to sleep with the old man. 

The year passed slowly with Dumbledore calling her to his office every two days and but she ignored his hints, she can see him feel frustrated about that and James had to suffer with Evans being near him as head boy and girl they have separate rooms with attached common room. Remus is just an inch away to rip her apart as she is throwing herself at James every chance she got. 

Siriana went to the dark lord's manor every weekend and they spent the whole.time having sex much to her amusement. She just said it so that they will let her go but they are not letting her leave the bed even for meals, they are served at their bed. She had to shake her head at them. Both of them were angry about Dumbledore. They know that he will force her soon. They had to think something before it is too late. 

It was soon Yule and she was ready to go back, she was on her way to the great hall when everything went black. Dumbledore came from the shadows and was fast to make them invisible and took her to his private quarters. He made sure that no portraits were there in the corridor where he is going to stun her. 

Siriana groaned when she woke up, she blinked her eyes and looked around. She was tied and naked. She started panicking. What is happening? She remembers coming out of the Gryffindor tower to go to the great hall but then black. 

"Ah, Siriana, my girl. You woke up. I was waiting for you to wake up. I know that you understood what I was saying but you ignored it. I take what I want whether the other person is willing or I have to force them." Dumbledore smirked at her. 

"What are you doing? My father won't let you live if you even touch a single hair on me. I'm warning you. Leave me now or you will suffer later." Dumbledore laughed at her warning and came towards her. She was tied from the ceiling and her legs wide spread. He stood behind her and stared caressing her gently. 

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. No one can harm me." His lips were close to her ear and his hands were on her breasts pulling and pinching her nipples. She was feeling only pain not the pleasure she would feel when the dark lord does it. Even when he was rough he cared for her pleasure. 

He slapped her breasts few time before lowering his hands to her pussy. He chuckled and entered her with two fingers while his other hand was pinching her clit hard to make her scream. He thrusted his fingers at a furious pace and soon she was becoming wet even if she didn't want to. 

He locked his fingers of her juices and moved in front of her. "You are a slut. I knew it. Who fucked you? Tom? Orion? Abraxas? I guess all the death eaters fuck you for fun as you are the blood traitor." He went to a drawer and took something out and came back to her. She tried to do some wandless magic but the cuffs on her wrist sent a jolt of shock. He placed magic restraining cuffs on her. She gritted her teeth thinking how she can escape. 

Dumbledore came back and showed her nipple clamps and smirked at her horrified expression. Ignoring her protests, he placed them on her nipples tightly, tears were flowing down her face due to the pain. He attached the chain above her head where her wrists were tied together. He pulled them making her scream and laughed at her. 

He went back and this time he brought something small to fit in his fist. He opened his fist to show her but she didn't understand. He brought the piece near her nipples and she tried to struggle but the chains were right and won't let her move even an inch. He pierced both her nipples and placed some rings, he removed the clamps and now attached them to the piercings. It hurts more than before when he pulled them. 

"Please, leave me. Why are you doing this? I won't tell anyone." She begged him. Dumhledore sneered at her and pulled the clamps making her scream more. 

"You are a dark witch. You deserve all this. You are just slaves to the light people. Soon, every dark wizard and witch will become slave to light wizards and witches. The pain and humiliation, you deserve it when you will be a slave and follow your master with a leash around your neck, naked and on your fours and be used as a fuck toy for enjoyment and to release your master's frustration." Dumbledore snarled at her pulling the clamps again. She shook in pain but he didn't care instead he knelt Infront of her and opened her pussy lips with his cool fingers. 

Siriana felt disgusted at herself for getting more wet for this bastard. She want to die right here when suddenly she felt souch pain in her clitoris. She shrieked in pain as he pierced it and attached a ring to it. She begged him to stop but he just laughed and attached the chain of her nipple clamps to the ring on her clit. This time the pain is so much, she felt like she will die right there. 

"Look at you. A whore ready to get fucked by her master." He said licking her juices making her whimper as his tongue flocked her clit everytime. She couldn't control the first orgasm and he didn't stop, he continued licking her till she is swuirting on his face. The orgasms shook her body and the pain from piercings is still so much. 

He smiled evilly at her when he stood up and kissed her forcefully, she opened her mouth when he pulled the chains giving him an opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. She can taste herself on his tongue. She cried more when his hands started thrusting in and out of her. Her lovers were demanding during sex but they loved her and were rough only when they were in a bad mood. They care about her but this is too much. She can't take the pain. 

Dumbledore went back again and bought some more things which she couldn't recognise. "This is a dildo, which will be placed in your pussy and it vibrates making you cum continuously." It was so large atleast 15-16 inches and 6 inches wide. Her eyes widened as Dumbledore thrust it into her making her scream silently. She was sure that she was bleeding due to the force. The thing started vibrating making her clench her teeth. 

"This is another one which will go into you asshole." It was a bit smaller.than the previous one but still it was large. He forced it into the other hole and smiled seeing both her holes filled. She cried as she came again. 

Dumbledore then took the third item. "This is a whip. You were a very bad slave. You ignored my hints and went home every weekend. You need to be punished for this. You will be getting 100.whips on you front and 100 on your back. This is only the starting of your punishment." He smirked and bought the whip.directly on her breasts. 

Dumbledore continued to whip her without stopping making her scream in agony. Mostly he whipped her on her cunt,ass, inner thighs and breasts but that didn't mean he didn't whip her in other parts. Her whole body was red and she never felt this much pain ever in her life. She just want to go to her father or the dark lord. They give her pain but that is not setting unbearable for her like this. 

"Hmm, your skin looks beautiful." He chuckled tracing the whip.marks with his cool fingers. She shivered at his touch and all through this whipping, the dildo still vibrated making her cum multiple times. She lost the count after 6 times. She was losing her mind due to the orgasms and pain. 

Dumbledore shoomhis head as she closed her eyes in exhaustion and slapped her making her jump. She looked at with with wide red rimmed eyes. She felt fear for the old man for the first time in her life. 

"This is your punishment, you are not allowed to take rest. " He spat on her face. 

He then went back and brought something else. She prayed to Merlin for this to.stop. she can't take it anymore. Her eyes widened when she saw a knife. She tried to move away even when she knows that it is useless.

He brought the knife near her nipples but slid lower onto her belly. He started carving something onto her skin, there were no tears left in her body to cry. She felt pain,.pain and only pain. He smirked satisfied after finishing. 

"Dumbledore's whore. After I win this war. You are going to be my first slave. I like pretty young girls like you. I will let others use you as they want. Whip you, spank you, fuck you, choke you. You can't deny them. You will be a slave and have to follow every order by me. No clothes, a body like yours need to be exhibitioned. If I can, I will put a leash and attach it to your clamps and drag you on your fours around the whole wizarding world right now. Letting others touch you and explore you. How will you father feel if he sees you getting fucked by the leader of light while he is a death eater." Dumbledore laughed at her and removed the dildo from her pussy and entered her. 

He fucked her and she felt more and more disgusted as she came and he cumming inside her. She wants to really kill herself now. She can't take this anymore. He fucked her asshole next and filled it with his cum. He replaced the dildos and looked at her with a an evil smile. 

"You are going to stay here forever. I already sent a letter by your name to your home saying you are leaving the country as you don't want to join the dark lord and they won't let you join me." He laughed evilly. 

The next few days passed in the same fashion. He will come to visit her and punish her with a whip, paddle or crop or something. He will then proceed to fuck her while pulling the chains increasing the pain. She was given food by house elves who just looked at her with pity and made sure she ate and left. 

She couldn't even kill herself. She can't look at her father or the dark lord. She is a whore, when she was their whore, she never felt shame but now she only wants to Die. She can't take more. Dumbledore likes to humiliate her every second when he comes. He even brought Moody and Doge and some others she don't know with him to use her as they want. 

Siriana blinked at the sound, she doesn't know how many days passed after Dumbledore kidnapped her. She looked at red hair. Two women were standing in front of her. Lily Evans and Molly Weasley nee Prewett. It was the first time that some woman came to this room other than the men Dumbledore brings with him. 

"Oh look at you black. Dumbledore's whore." Lily laughed at her but Siriana didn't say anything. She doesn't care, every person who comes to this room just insults her and use her. 

"Oh, no response. You like all this. You know that you deserve this." Molly taunted her. Siriana didn't respond making them angry. They pulled on the chains making her wince. The pain is the only thing that she feels now a days. 

"We requested our master to let us see you. He won't come to us anymore because of you. What did you offer to him that he won't sleep with us anymore?" Lily slapped her hard but Siriana didn't speak anything. 

"You stole our master from us. He gave us permission to do whatever we want to do with you." Molly smirked at her. Siriana knew what will come next and just stayed silent. They used the whip and crop and were frustrated when she just screamed in pain but didn't say anything else. 

Siriana knows after begging Dumbledore when she was kidnapped that he likes it when she begs and will.give her more lashes. She stopped begging and talking after a few days and just took everything thinking she really deserved it.

Siriana is becoming more and more submissive as the days are passing and that is what Dumbledore wanted to have from her. She will only make a sound when he punishes her. Otherwise she will take everything silently crying. Just a few more days and she will be a good slave for him. 

Lily and Molly came by and visited her few times but not asich as the other men. She withdrew herself from the real world and entered into a mind space. Dumbledore observed that when he visited that morning. 

He smiled in victory, it took four months for her to learn her role but he is glad with the results. He released her bonds and she fell to the floor, he attached a leash as said earlier and tugged on her chains, she didn't make any sound or didn't cry. He smiled more and tugged her out of the room. 

"Crawl on your fours, slave." He ordered and she obeyed even though she is weak and can't crawl properly. Oh, he is going to enjoy punishing her for not following his orders properly. He smirked at her. 

Dumbledore entered the kitchen in his house and made her kneel beside his chair. He ate looking at her once in a while. She just looked at the ground and ate the pieces he threw on the ground using only her mouth and not hands like an animal that she is.

"Now, pet. You didn't crawl properly when I ordered. You deserve punishment." She didn't say anything and looked at her lap. 

"Before we go to your punishment, there are some rules you should follow.

1) You should always address me as Master.

2) When I asked a question you will answer me verbally.

3) You are only allowed to crawl on your fours.

4) You will not be wearing any clothes.

5) You will follow the orders given by the guests and me without any protest.

6) You will never step out of this house.

7) You will only eat when I give you something or my elves give you something. 

8) You will stay where I left you and not move till I say even if it is uncomfortable

9) You will never make a noise or there will be punishment

10) You will never question back.

Understood?" She nodded her head.

"Ah, I told you to answer me when I ask a question. If you make any mistake, you will be punished. Now you disobeyed two rules, so there will be 50 spanks for each time breaking that means 100 spanks. Now bend over my knee." He ordered her and she obeyed without any protest. He smirked at her and caressed her ass smoothly before starting the punishment. 

Siriana didn't make any sound and took her punishment silently. She is not herself anymore. She is a slave and she should follow her master. She doesn't know anything else other than her master's happiness. She wants to make him happy. She will do as he says to make him happy. 

Dumbledore chuckled at the submissive let on his lap and caressed her red almost purple ass. He got his slave now the only thing left is the throne of the wizarding world. He needs to defeat Tom and it will be his. He made pet kneel Infront of him and suck him. She was too slow and he grabbed her hair and set a fast pace. He groaned and ordered her to use her tongue. 

Siriana did as her master ordered and locked his length and sucked it and allowed her master to fuck her mouth. She is a slave and a hole for her master and master's friends to use. She drank every drop of his cum without wasting. He stayed in her mouth even after coming. He looked down and saw that she is not fighting. 

He stroked her hair and held her head in the same position. Orion came to his office when he kidnapped her and demanded to let him see his daughter, he let him check the whole castle but Orion didn't find her. He left dejected. Tom became a bit insane these days and Dumbledore wondered why but thought to use it for his advantage. 

Dumbledore felt someone enter his wards and saw Moody coming in. He looked at the girl between his legs and smirked. Moody was a bit too vicious to make the girl submissive. He made her bleed with his fucking and his whipping. 

"Finally, Albus. The bitch accepted her fate." Moody laughed and pulled her by hair and looked at her face. He grinned sadistically. "I came to have some fun. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all, Alastor. I was going out anyways. Use her as you wish but don't kill her." Dumbledore chuckled and adjusted his robes before leaving her alone with Alastor Moody.

Alastor Moody is known for his hate towards dark wizards and witches and treats them as scum. He thinks that they don't deserve to live happily. They only deserve to live under their feet. 

He pulled her by the hair to her previous room and threw her onto the bed. Her hands and legs were automatically tied and she was spread in eagle position. Siriana looked at him blankly and waited. He smirked at her blank expression. 

Siriana just took everything he gave without making any sound as her master ordered not to make any sound. She let him whip her, beat her, fuck her. She looked at the ceiling above her blankly. She didn't respond when he tugged her chains. She only did what she was told. She only said yes master when she was asked a question. Only two words and nothing else. 

The dark lord was in a meeting with his most trusted. It was almost an year that Ana left, his Ana. He didn't believe that letter, he knew Dumbledore well.enough to know that he is the one who kidnapped her but they are not successful in finding her. 

"My Lord, I know where Ana is." James came running into the meeting. He was about to curse him for coming late but stopped when he heard what he said. 

"What? Where is she? Where is my Ana?" Orion asked him eagerly. The dark lord didn't show any expression but he wants to know.

"I observed Evans going out with Molly every time she visits and tried to listen every time but they apparate before I can hear or follow them. Yesterday I covered myself in my invisibility cloak and touched them while they apparated. They went into a cottage in Godric's Hollow. After glamouring myself, I asked some shopkeepers about the house, it is Dumbledore's house. I didn't enter as it is highly warded and he will know if someone enters his house. I think Ana is there. I can feel her magic in the house but it is not strong as before, her magic is barely there. But I can recognise it anywhere. It is Ana's magic." James paused hesitating to say.

"What is it?" The dark lord snapped at him. James gulped before speaking again.

"Her magic is not the same powerful anymore, it's like someone is trying to control it and from what I can feel from her magic, she is not in a good state. I don't know what they are doing to her but it is not good at all. I observed so many men going in and out of the house yesterday. They were reeking of sex when they exited the cottage. I fear Dumbledore-" James didn't get to finish the sentence as the glasses broke around them. Everyone looked at the dark lord whose magic is vibrating angrily around them. 

"I will kill him. He dared to touch my Ana. I will rip his body into parts and leave him with Greyback and his pack on full moon." Orion was by his side instantly. They became a bit close after Ana was kidnapped. Orion was angry too but this not the time to get angry. They need to find a way to get her out. 

"My Lord, I think we should attack the ministry. Our side is strong enough and we will take down the minister and Dumbledore. We were planning to attack them anyways in a month. We can do.it earlier and when we are attacking James can go and bring Ana." Abraxas said to them. He liked Siriana like his own daughter.

Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus had to stop themselves from killing Dumbledore, they like Ana like a sister. She is their sister and Dumbledore will pay for touching Evey single hair on her body. 

Remus had to stop himself from changing into werewolf even if it's not a full moon and go and attack Dumbledore. Romulus like Abraxas felt the same for Siriana, she often visited Lestrange Manor to meet Rodolphus and Rabastan.

The plans were made and were set into motion. There is a Wizengamot meeting next week and Dbledore would be at the ministry, instead of attacking Hogwarts where innocent children might get hurt. Just a week and Ana will.be back and they will make sure everyone who hurt her will suffer. 

The week passed very slow for the 9 members, the ministry will.be attacked in the middle of the meeting. The death eaters will be led by Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Remus while the three lords will be in the meeting and James will be at Godric's Hollow. As soon as the house is empty, he will go in an bring Ana back. 

Rodolphus will be leading the first group while Rabastan comes from the back. Remus will lead the next set of death eaters and finally Lucius will arrive with final set of them. The floo will be closed and anti apparition, anti portkey wards will be set up as soon as the first set of death eaters enter. They are given strict orders to not kill and only stun them as they don't want to kill innocents. The wards around the ministry lets people come in but not out until the dark lord decides. 

Finally, the day came and the plan was successful. The lord's in the Wizengamot who supported the dark lord were fast to stun Dumbledore's followers before they can make a move and the dark lord killed the minister while Abraxas and Romulus captured Dumbledore. They stunned him and took his wand and placed magic restraining cuffs on him so that he can't perform wandless magic. He was transported to the dark lord's dungeons. The ministry was in a chaos as the death eaters entered and many of them submitted to.the dark lord while those who were firmly under Dumbledore were captured and transported to dungeons.

James was standing near the cottage for an hour. The attack started 30 minutes back and there is still one person in the cottage other than Ana. He can't wait for the person to leave. He waited with baited breath but the person didn't leave. James casted an invisibility charm on himself and entered the wards which were negligent to let him enter but he entered forcefully. He was cautious and followed Ana's magic and felt the other person is also in the room. 

James peeked through the door and his eyes burned with anger. The person has his cock in Ana's mouth and was using her like a whore. He controlled his fury and stunned the person from back making him fall and James had to close his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

Ana, his precious Ana, his sister in all but blood is naked and there were chains and her body is marred with scars, whip marks, bruises and all. He went towards her and covered her with his robe but she shrugged it off. 

"Ana, what are you doing? Come on. I'll take you back home." James covered her again with his robe but she shrugged it off again.

"Ana?" No response. "Siriana" Nothing "Black" Nothing. "Siriana Black" James shouted but she didn't say anything. He sighed and stunned her before covering her with his robe and portkeyed them to the dark lord's manor. He took her to the dark lord's room as ordered and laid her on the bed before apparating to the ministry.

James focused his magic on the dark lord's and went to find him. He ran towards as soon as he saw him. The dark lord and Orion looked at him asking if he was successful.

"My Lord, she is in your room, but.." He gulped. "She is not in right condition. She is not at all responding to me when I called her. I had to stun her and bring her with me. She won't move from where she is kneeling on the floor s-sucking someone's cock." He looked away from the angry red eyes. The dark lord immediately went out and apparated, Orion following him closely.

The dark lord looked at his little lover and her body with so much rage, Dumbledore is going to suffer for making her like this. He woke her but she just looked at him blankly. Orion sat on her other side and tried talking to her but she just laid there blankly staring at the ceiling.

Both of them spelled her back to sleep and removed the chains, clamps and rings on her body, They tried to heal as many scars and bruises as possible. The scar which made them angry was the one carved on her stomach 'Dumbledore's Whore' They can't remove it completely. They need to find some spells or potions. They don't want any of Dumbledore's mark on their love.

After healing her and changing her into some comfortable clothes. They laid down beside her and held her while sleeping. They will make sure she is back to normal and they are not going to give up, not now, not ever.

The next few days were hard for everyone. Siriana didn't speak except for yes master when questioned about something. That angered them even more, they didn't know how to bring her back from her mind space but they are trying. Siriana just laid where they say and crawled on fours instead of walking until the dark lord ordered her to walk. She ate only when they filled her plate, she used her mouth to eat first but then used her spoon when ordered again. She only followed the orders given to her else she stayed silent and unmoving.

They talked to her everyday but she only sat there looking at her lap. The dark lord can't take it anymore. He wants his Ana back, he already tortured and killed everyone who touched her while she was held captive by Dumbledore and the others helped him to torture and kill them. He is now the minister of magic while Abraxas was the headmaster of Hogwarts.

The wizarding world is normal and no restrictions on creatures and dark magic but you will be arrested if you harm other person. Dumbledore was killed publicly for raping multiple children along with Moody and some other order members. 

Regulus came running to his father during a meeting, the dark lord looked at him angrily for interrupting his meeting but he didn't care. His sister needs to get cured and he found out how to do it with his lover Severus who is a prodigy in Potions.

"I know how to get Ana back to normal." That made the dark lord stand and walk towards him along with the others. 

"How?"

"Severus is a potions master and he made this potion 'deiectionem animus'. It cleanses your mind from outside effects and makes you think normally. I can assure you that this will work." Regulus said firmly.

"Are you sure? Ana will be perfect if she takes this potion?" Orion asked him seriously. Regulus nodded and gave them the potion. The dark lord and Orion went to the room where Ana is sitting and asked her to drink it. She drank without any fights and collapsed clutching her head.

They were alarmed and asked her if something was wrong, her whole body shook in pain and she screamed before collapsing on the bed. They checked her what is the problem but there was none. They waited beside her to wake up and if something happens, Regulus is a dead man, even if he is his son.

Siriana groaned and opened her eyes blinking at the light. She looked at the familiar ceiling for sometime when she heard a voice.

"Ana?" The dark lord called her making her look at him, he smiled at her and hugged her before kissing her lips lightly and Orion following him.

"How are you baby?" Orion asked still holding her in his arms and helping her to sit up.

"'M fine." She said quietly. They frowned at that but didn't push it. 

"Hungry?" She nodded and a house elf brought her food. She shrank into herself when the elf popped into room which didn't go unnotcied by the two men. They helped her eat and vanished the plates instead of calling for an elf.

They noticed her stiffening when they were about to touch her and withdrew their hands. They said good night to her and got a mumbled reply and left the room. 

James braced himself before knocking on the door and entered when he got a response. He looked at his sister with a small smile and approached her. She tried to smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes. James asked her before sitting beside her but didn't speak anything. 

James and Siriana were close from the moment they sat in the Hogwarts Express. He was the first one to know that Siriana likes her father in a way a daughter should not like her father. He was the first one to know that she slept with him after their third year. He was the first one to know the dark lord is now her another lover. He never ridiculed her when she said about her feelings for her father or the dark lord. He always listened calmly and told her to do what her heart says and not to care about others. He blamed himself for months when she was kidnapped for letting her leave the Gryffindor tower alone that day. He should've asked her to wait till he got ready. Remus had to slap him out of those thoughts and make him go and search for Siriana, the reason he lived with Evans was to get any information about Ana.

Siriana laid her head on his shoulder slowly and held his hand with shaking hands. Tears flowed from her eyes and she cried, she told him everything that they had done to her while holding her captive and what they said to her everytime. She told him everything about the pain, humiliation, self-disgust everything. He sat there holding his crying sister to his chest while she told him what they did. He felt they died too soon for what they did to his precious sister.

"Shh, Ana. No one will do something like that again. We will protect and they are all dead. The dark lord and we killed them. You are safe." He said rubbing her back comfortingly. She held him tightly for sometime before going to sleep in her brother's arms. She was safe was her final thought. 

James moved a bit so that they were lying on the bed with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair softly and conjured a patronus to the others saying she is asleep and he is going to stay with her that night.

The next morning Siriana woke up in a warm embrace, she panicked at first but remembered everything that happened last day and relaxed. She looked at her brother's sleeping face and snuggled into his chest waking him up. James blinked and placed his glasses before looking at her.

"Ana, darling. Are you awake?" James asked her softly. She looked at him with big eyes making him smile. "Come on, we will go down and have breakfast with the others. I'll stay with you all the time and if you want to come back, you can tell me immediately. Ok?" She nodded her head but stopped and was about to open her mouth when a finger was laid on her lips. "No, Ana. I got my answer. No need to speak." He smiled at her softly.

Siriana and James got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush and change before going down. Siriana was holding his hand tightly and looking around in fear. She knows that she is safe but she is still wary.

They sat at the table and ate breakfast silently, she didn't speak much but whatever she said was not yes master and they were happy for that. After breakfast, they sat in the living room with Siriana again sitting beside James and holding his hand. They talked about neutral topics like Hogwarts and the new subjects they are going to introduce from next year as it is middle of the year.

The nest few weeks passed with James mostly staying with Siriana. She is improving from her fear and is talking to others but she still flinches when someone comes near her or tries to touch her. 

It was a two months after giving her the potion, James had to go out and she is with the others in the living room when Rodolphus was talking to Lucius and didn't notcie Rabastan coming in. Rabastan smiled mischievously at her making her smile a little and sent a stinging hex at both of his lovers making them jump and yelp.

Siriana laughed at them, it was the first time that she laughed and everyone were looking at her with happiness. The room was quiet except for her laugh and she suddenly stopped when she felt everyone looking at her. She looked at them in fear and apologised and asked not to punish her. 

They assured her that she will not be punished and she smiled at them slightly. From that day she is a bit free with them even when James was not there and talked to them without any fear. 

"Father" Orion looked at her leaving his paperwork. They are back at Grimmauld fro few days and he was looking at the papers while Siriana wanted to see her room. 

"Yes dear." He turned his chair towards her. She came towards him slowly and stopped in front of him. He held his hand towards her wishing she will take it and she took and he pulled her onto his lap slowly. He hugged her to his chest tightly but not right to hurt her. 

Siriana wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. Orion rubbed her back gently and whispered sweet words in her ear.

"Baby, it's ok." Orion told her and she looked at him and kissed him shocking him and he kissed her back gently fearing she will not like it but she pulled him when he was about to move and he kissed her more with his tongue now. They moved away after a while and she looked at him like she looked at him the first time they made love. He kissed her again dominating her completely this time. 

They didn't made any love just stayed in each other's arms. Siriana kissed the dark lord during dinner shocking him and the others completely except Orion who smirked at the others. The dark lord came back from.his shock and kissed her back hard making her toes curl. 

That night both of them made love to her slowly and gently making her smile at them for their care and kindness. No one thought of using a contraceptive charm, whose consequence they will know in a clue of months. 

The days passed in routine with them making love every morning and night, she is almost back to her normal but the trauma is still there. She is trying everything to forget those memories. It was two months later that they announced their love publicly and no one said anything except for well wishes. 

Both of them proposed her publicly on their knees at that. The dark lord kneeling in front of someone was shocking to everyone and even her. She accepted and the two rings were blended as one when they touched. She was so happy one moment and the next moment she ran off to near by store and to the bathroom to throw up. She felt dizzy and soon both of them were beside her. 

Soon they were surrounded by the best healers of St Mungo's. Siriana rolled her eyes at their protectiveness but let the healers check her. 

"My Lord, Lord Black congratulations. You fiancee is pregnant." The head healer announced to them. 

Siriana was shocked and looked at her flat belly, there is a child in there. Her child, she carressed her belly with awe and thanked the healer. The three of them went home to celebrate for their baby. 

The next week whole Wizarding world celebrated for the future heir of their lord. Her pregnancy was hard on both her lovers. They got married in the next month with James walking her down the aisle as her brother. She was smiling the whole day. 

Siriana had a lot of mood swings during pregnancy and both the dark lord and Orion had to sleep on the couch atleast once a week. They were so.happy when it was over. Both of them were pacing outside the room where their wife was screaming in pain. Soon instead of their wife a new voice started crying.

The door opened and both of them rushed in to see their wife holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. They sat on her sides and looked at their son. He was so small, he has the dark lord's red eyes with grey flecks. His hair was black like the dark lord whil his nose tesembled Black. The baby has all of his parents features.

"Welcome home, little Aiden James Black-Slytherin." Siriana kissed her baby's head. Her husbands smiled at the name and James who followed the two father's gasped and with tears in his eyes. Remus slid an arm around his waist and smiled at him. 

The Mafloy-Lestranges cooed at the small baby. The baby started crying after sometime for food and everyone left the room leaving the new parents alone. Siriana fed her baby while her husband's watched their baby drinking milk from his mother. Their family was sweet and happy. 


End file.
